1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a peripheral device complying with Secure Digital Input/Output (SDIO) standard and a method for managing SDIO command, more particularly, to a peripheral device and method used to convert an operation request into a converted command and to transmit the converted command combined with a packet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general SDIO frame, a peripheral device complying with SDIO standard is connected to a host device complying with SDIO standard. According to SDIO standard, some commands complying with SDIO command format (such as CMD_52 format) are used to perform the processing procedure for reading or writing single byte. After receiving the command, the peripheral device transmits a return receipt to a host device for returning what performs the command.
However, some host devices complying with SDIO standard are based on a multiplexing mechanism. When there are some commands needed to be processed, each command is processed completely (which comprises transmitting the command and receiving the return receipt), and there is a long interval before the next command to be processed, so the processing efficiency of the command is decreased.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a time interval of general SDIO system frame for processing a plurality of commands. For example, when two commands CMD1 and CMD2 complying with CMD_52 format will be processed, first of all, a command CMD1 is transmitted to the peripheral device via the host device. The host device then receives the return receipt RP1 from the peripheral device which is corresponding to the command CMD1. The time of the host device transmitting the command CMD_1 to receive the return receipt RP1 is about 100 periods (T). However, due to the inherent limitation of the multiplexing mechanism, the host device transmits the command CMD2 to the peripheral device after about 10000 T. In other words, if there are more commands complying with CMD_52 format needed to be processed, the interval time of processing each command is getting longer and longer, so it obviously decreases the efficiency of the SDIO system.
Therefore, the main scope of the invention is to provide a peripheral device complying with SDIO standard and a method, so as to solve the aforesaid problems.